


(fucking with) black magic

by crimson_calamity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breathplay, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, at the end mostly, but like that's barely there, distention, its a Lot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: Magic blurs lines, a fact with which Jaebum's well acquainted. This sort of magic might just be beyond anything he's encountered before though.





	(fucking with) black magic

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO HELL ITS REAL WRIGGLY HERE (if I have missed any tags im really sorry!! please let me know!! <3)
> 
> also this is part of a wider au that I'm planning to post in the future but I wrote this and have been super excited to post it mostly to see people's reactions lmao - what u need to know is that it's modern fantasy in which Jaebum is like a supernatural policeman kind of like a shadowhunter in the titular show, Mark is a vampire and Jinyoung is a warlock again like the aforementioned show :) or u can ignore that and just enjoy the wriggly action
> 
> title is from the song [black magic by the ready set](https://youtu.be/kTNEO8oYazs) its not that relevant to this fic in terms of what the song is about but it's a good song!!

Jinyoung's eyes glow with a subtle violet light, the demon aspects he inherited from his mother more prominent than usual, the planes of his face more angular and his teeth all sharp behind his smirk. Jaebum swallows as subtly as he can - Jinyoung notices of course, grin pulling wider - and looks back at the circle marked onto the floor, the shimmering haze through which that- thing is emerging.

“It's just magic,” Jinyoung murmurs, reassuring but delighted, “it's all me, I won't hurt you hyung, I swear.” Jaebum gulps again, wiping his sweaty palms on his thighs, a knot of nervous arousal coiling in his belly. 

“Will you feel it?” He finds himself asking, flushing at his implied consent to this whole thing. Yeah, implied, like he's not about to agree wholeheartedly and let Jinyoung do whatever he wants like he always does. Jinyoung's grin is even bigger, eye wrinkles on full display; it's cute. Too cute for a man who's asking what he's asking. He nods and Jaebum mirrors him jerkily, looking back to the thing. The deep purple tentacled thing. “So it's like a magic sex toy?” Jinyoung snorts.

“Yeah,” he laughs, “something like that.” Okay. Okay that sounds better than mindless eldritch abomination. 

“Okay.” Jaebum breathes; that shuts Jinyoung up very quickly. “Wh- what do you want me to do?” Jinyoung gapes at him, clearly having expected to have to convince him a little more but honestly he's had more out-there experiences than this if it's basically just a sex spell so he just shrugs and smiles sheepishly. It takes a couple of seconds but Jinyoung pulls himself together and beams, flapping a hand at the bed.

“Sit down.” He says brightly. Jaebum does so, kneeling on the mattress and fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt as he stares at the circle. As he watches, one of those tentacles rears up from the rift, hovering in the air in front of him. “If you want me to stop at any point, just tell me, or like, bite down or tap something if you can’t speak.” Oh. Can’t speak huh. Shivers creeping up Jaebum’s spine, he shifts in place and nods. The thing just stays in place; it’s smooth violet, slightly shiny and probably wet, the tip of it rounded and fairly narrow, thickening further down. 

“Mark ever do this?” Jaebum asks, voice a little raspy. Jinyoung hums, arms folded on the back of the chair he’s pulled up, eyes glowing brighter; he grins at Jaebum’s glance, eyebrows flicking up.

“Oh yeah. Ask him about it when he gets back.” He says, far too smug. Jaebum rolls his eyes and looks back to the tentacle thing. It’s still there, maybe a little bit closer, easily within arm’s reach. Jaebum reaches for it before he can think about it, prodding it cautiously. It’s warm, warmer than him, the same temperature as Jinyoung’s infernally warm skin, and as smooth as it looks, slightly slippery and whatever the thin film of liquid covering it is has his fingertips tingling pleasantly; the idea of that being anywhere else has him biting on the inside of his lip to stop himself making a very embarrassing noise. Tentatively, he grasps it, feeling something like a pulse under the surface but also not, more like ripples against his palm. 

“And you can feel that?” He asks, looking back at Jinyoung who’s staring at him fixedly, grin faded into intense concentration; he nods, head tilting slightly and Jaebum jumps when the tendril moves, slipping through his slack grip to curl around his wrist. A short nervous laugh bursting from him, Jaebum just lets it move, thumb rubbing into the smooth skin as it winds higher up his forearm; everywhere it touches tingles, that liquid lighting every nerve up. Breath puffing out of parted lips, Jaebum watches it creep up to the bend of his elbow then stop and wind a little bit tighter before pulling off altogether, leaving that film behind. It stretches stickily between Jaebum’s fingers when he splays them, clinging to his skin; it doesn’t smell of anything when he brings his hand closer to his face so it probably doesn’t have much taste, but he feels a bit weird just licking it off his fingers.

Though it seems that issue is quickly solved; the tentacle sways closer, the tip bobbing in the air almost questioningly and gesturing to his face. His mouth, specifically. Jaebum automatically licks his lips and turns a little way towards Jinyoung before actually looking at him; he just cocks his head, a small smirk on his lips even if there’s a shadow of anxiety in his eyes. Jaebum wrinkles his nose at him then turns back to the thing, watching it bob up and down as though nodding encouragingly. Jinyoung’s such an ass sometimes. Jaebum heaves a sigh.

“Okay.” He mumbles, more to himself than anything else but the tendril moves closer anyway, hesitating for a second half an inch from his mouth before bumping into it and jerking away again just as quickly like it’s shy. It’s kind of cute, and such a Jinyoung thing to do that Jaebum can’t help grinning, licking his tingling lips; the liquid stuff is kind of sweet but doesn’t have much else of a flavour, though it does numb his tongue just slightly. It hovers closer again and Jaebum’s relaxed enough now to plant a kiss onto the tip of it, smiling broadly when Jinyoung giggles. It pushes a little closer, almost nuzzling against his lips and it jerks a little in surprise when he steels himself and kitten-licks the tip; it’s almost like popping candy, his tongue kind of fizzing a little bit. 

Jinyoung’s soft gasp behind him is enough encouragement to do it again and open his mouth, swaying forwards just enough to take the tip into his mouth. Sucking on it gently has Jinyoung breathing heavily and chewing on the inside of his cheek when Jaebum glances over at him; he smiles around the tendril and takes it in a little deeper, barely a inch maybe, but Jinyoung shivers and can’t look away, cheeks flushing pink. Jaebum huffs in surprise when it pushes in further, automatically turning as though to look at someone and gulping when it’s just a fucking tentacle but swallowing was actually a good idea; Jinyoung gasps again, almost turning it into a whine and the tendril moves in his mouth, wriggling and oozing more of that liquid onto his tongue, enough to swallow a mouthful and even sweeter than before. More beads on the surface, running down in little rivulets; not quite sure what comes over him but suspecting the liquid has something to do with it, Jaebum, suddenly almost desperate for more, grabs the tentacle further down and strokes upwards, coaxing it to push deeper into his mouth until it’s just nudging his gag reflex and gathering that stuff onto his hands, more trickling down his wrists. He dimly thinks he should have taken his shirt off before doing that because this stuff’s going everywhere when he does but the majority of his brain doesn’t care, short-circuiting from the tingling and warmth that runs from wherever he’s touching this thing straight down to his dick and doing whatever it takes to chase that feeling.

Jinyoung clearly gets the hint as the tendril slowly starts fucking his mouth, threatening to push deeper every few thrusts but never actually following through; Jaebum whines around his mouthful, eyelids fluttering as he bobs his head to meet it but every time it stops just short. They fly open again at a touch to his cheek, a quiet whimper lost into violet flesh at the sight of a second tentacle next to his face. It trails down his jaw before dropping away altogether; Jaebum shudders as it snakes under his shirt, leaving a wet sensitive trail up his stomach as it slithers around his waist and up once it’s looped around it. Attention torn between its slow exploration of his chest and the measured thrusts in and out of his mouth by the other, Jaebum shakes, overwhelmed already but absolutely not wanting it to stop.

But then the one in his mouth pulls itself free, that liquid stringing thickly between its tip and his lips and dribbling down his chin; panting, he frowns at Jinyoung, still stroking the same tendril. He’s breathing heavily but his grin is cocksure and stupidly handsome. 

“Your t-shirt is in the way hyung.” He says amiably, eyes glowing bright silver for an instant before settling back to violet when Jaebum huffs a laugh. He does let go though, ripping his shirt off and tossing it aside embarrassingly eagerly; it’s worth it though because once it’s gone the tentacle around his waist tightens and winds higher, rubbing at his already peaked nipples.

“Oh-” Electricity shooting through him, Jaebum’s mouth falls open and the other tendril immediately pushes back into it, finally doing what he’d wanted and fucking deeper to the back of his throat. Gagging slightly - in his defense it was unexpected - Jaebum moans, shuddering hard at more tingling touches, this time to his thighs; the tendril in his mouth lifts up, forcing his head back so he can only see the ceiling and the twisting rope of violet flesh pumping steadily in and out of his mouth, not the teasing brushes along his thighs or the tentacle wound around his chest and rubbing at his nipples. Jaebum's cock hurts with how hard he is, hips twitching and bucking up into nothing and Jinyoung takes advantage of that, the tentacles on his thighs circling them and pulling him up higher onto his knees. They wind higher, teasing at the hem of his boxers and slipping inside, that liquid sensitising the already tender skin of his inner thighs and teasing so lightly he can't help squirming and keening into the tentacle fucking his throat. Saliva and ooze drools from Jaebum’s mouth, bubbling at the corners of his lips with each slick thrust, each one squelching in a way that’s equal parts disgusting and weirdly arousing and he can't help but want, no,  _ need _ more, he needs more than this but unfortunately he can't exactly ask for that right now.

“Arms behind your back.” Jinyoung's voice cuts through his rosy haze and Jaebum obeys him automatically, choking on another whine when the tendril around his waist curls around his wrists too, effectively pinning them behind him. More pull his thighs wider, curling under the hem of his boxers and pulling them down just enough to free his cock, the cool air against his overheated skin making him hiss through his nose. He stiffens at a gentle touch to the tip, one thinner tendril twirling around him and squeezing slightly, a little like how Jinyoung would use his hands; Jaebum wriggles, hips trying to buck up into that wet warmth but he's held still, unable to move at all. It stays teasing, too light for any real friction but enough to have Jaebum trying to squirm. Groaning softly, he tries to turn his head, biting down gently on the tentacle until Jinyoung gets the hint and it retracts.

“Jinyoung-" his gasp is barely audible, scratchy and pathetic- “Jinyoung please stop teasing me.” Jinyoung's buried his face into his folded arms when Jaebum twists to look at him, whining quietly into them. “Jinyoung.” His wheedling gets him to look up, his eyes bright silver and burning. “Please.” He repeats weakly, not really having to affect it but knowing full well what it does to him anyway; Jinyoung licks his lips and gulps, head tilting just slightly. It’s at times like this that Jaebum remembers that, despite his seamless appearance, he isn’t human, not really, maybe even less so than Mark despite Mark’s whole vampire thing; at least Mark was human once upon a time. Jinyoung’s always been otherworldly, maybe only on his mother’s side but it’s so clearly the dominant half, obvious in everything if you know where to look. He smiles and it’s all teeth, sharp and dangerous and too many for his mouth.

“What are you asking for?” He murmurs, voice vibrating with something Jaebum can’t name that sends a shiver through his whole body. Breath leaving him in a rush, Jaebum struggles to pull in another one and twists his wrists against the warm restraints, shivering harder when they don’t give at all.

“I-I don’t know.” Jaebum stutters, voice high and breathless and he screws his eyes shut when Jinyoung grins wider, pupils contracting down to thin lines. 

“Don’t worry,” he purrs, “I do.” Jaebum wrinkles his nose at him but does turn into a gentle nudge to his cheek, smiling at the teasing press to his lips before parting them and lapping at the tentacle. Of course he’s immediately and summarily distracted by those around his thighs winding tighter and climbing higher and effortlessly tearing his fucking boxers off.

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum squawks, staring over at him in disbelief; he just cocks an eyebrow, his chin propped on his hand. “Don’t just rip- ah-!” A thinner tendril slips past his aching dick, dripping with that fluid and painting a wet line from his balls to his hole, massaging gently at his rim and wow that feels incredible. “Fuck, fuck Jiny-” He’s cut off rather unceremoniously by the first tentacle pushing back into his mouth, oozing more fluid onto his tongue and tilting his head back again; he swallows automatically, eyes widening as the thin one pushes carefully into him, barely wider than a finger. It’s weird and warm and that liquid has him almost crying with how much better it makes everything and fuck he wants more but he can’t move to rock down into it. It’s torture, exquisite fucking torture and he moans desperately around the tendril in his mouth.

“Fuck, you- you look so good like this hyung, you feel so good-” Jinyoung gasps, hitching like he’s touching himself but Jaebum can’t turn his head to check; the tentacle pushes deeper when he tries and the other one does the same, twisting inside him and rubbing that liquid into his walls. Panting through his nose and trying to keep it together, Jaebum groans weakly, eyes rolled back into his head and his muscles all relaxing at once, sagging in the tentacles’ grip. He whines softly when the thin tendril pulls out of his ass with a teasing brush to his prostate, abruptly and horribly empty. “Don't worry, hyung,” Jinyoung purrs, voice rough and otherworldly, “I've got you.” Jaebum arches as much as he can at the press of something thicker to his hole but he can't look down to see, head forced further back as the tentacle fucks into his throat with slow, measured thrusts. He can barely manage a gurgle when the thicker tentacle pushes into him, the stretch burning a little but it's so good at the same time, thighs twitching in their restraints and precum dribbling from his cock.

It's too much, there's too much, so many sensations pulling his mind into pieces, the tendrils in his mouth, his ass, rubbing at his chest and nipples, holding him still and squeezing his thighs and teasing at his balls and the base of his cock; Jaebum can barely think anymore. And it just gets worse - or better really - as the tentacle pushing into his hole slowly draws back out and in again, fucking him in tandem with the one in his mouth, pushing in when it pulls out and vice versa so he's always stuffed full somewhere. Jaebum barely has the strength to twitch, every nerve on fire and the need to come burning so badly but it's like he's been pinned to the edge and he can't fall over it. 

Jinyoung moans softly behind him and he whines weakly in response, eyelids fluttering at yet another touch to him, this time at his throat. It's almost exploratory, the very tip of the tendril tracing the length of his neck, but then it gets firmer, winding around it but barely pressing down. 

“Jaebum…” Jinyoung breathes, groaning when he twitches and whimpers at the tip of the tentacle pushing down gently on his throat when the one in his mouth fucks into it; he wonders if the outline of it is visible through his skin and he almost blacks out at the rush of heat that shoots through him at the thought. It pushes a little harder on the next thrust and Jaebum chokes a little, gasping in a huge breath when it pulls free entirely. He must look a complete mess, chin and neck drenched in ooze and saliva and what feels like his entire face bright red but Jinyoung groans quietly when he risks a glance back at him; he's spun the chair back around, lounging back in it with his cock in hand, flushed almost purple with how hard he is. Heat prickling down his spine, Jaebum stares at him, eyelids drooping lower and unabashed gasps and whines falling from him with each thrust of the tendril in his ass, speeding up and pushing deeper as Jinyoung's hand moves quicker.

“Jinyoung-!” He groans airily, chin drooping to his chest and jolting with each slam into him, deeper than Jinyoung's cock could get, than  _ anyone _ could get. Tears prickle in his eyes when that tendril around his chest winds down to press against his lower stomach and he can feel those thrusts bumping against it; dark spots blooming at the sides of his vision, Jaebum struggles not to come on the spot. “Please, I- I need to-" He stutters weakly, sobbing aloud when a second tentacle rubs at his hole, spreading more ooze and threatening to push inside too.

“You need to what?” Jinyoung rasps, almost a moan but not quite. Panting and swearing colourfully as that second tentacle does start to squeeze in, Jaebum barely registers the question, too lost in figuring out if the stretch hurts or feels amazing or if somehow both are true; he thinks he says Jinyoung's name, repeats it like a chant interspersed with desperate pleas but he can't hear himself over the blood rushing in his ears so he's not that sure. The two tendrils move independently, a slight delay between their thrusts in so at any given time Jaebum’s stuffed full of violet flesh, twisting against one another and constantly hitting every sensitive spot he has; Jaebum can feel his orgasm building, inevitable and probably going to hit like a truck, but he can't remember how to use words right now so he can't really say that beyond wordless whining. 

“Oh fuck-" Jinyoung gasps and Jaebum chokes as the very first tentacle shoves deep into his mouth, deeper than before and enough to actually cut his air off; Jaebum stiffens, eyes wide but sightless and his lungs bursting because the tendril caught him on an exhale but it makes everything light up brighter and hotter. Then one of the tentacles in his ass slams right into his prostate while the other fucks up against the one pressed to his stomach and he can  _ feel _ it, he can feel it so deep inside him and it's so weird and unnatural and fucking incredible; Jaebum comes harder than he ever has in his life. It almost hurts, his entire body twitching and tensing up and squeezing around the tendrils inside him and it feels kind of like he's been set on fire but in a really good way; he would be screaming if he wasn't choking on a tentacle but as it is he barely manages a weak gurgle, eyes rolling back into his head as he comes all over the mattress and the tendrils in front of his dick.

They don't stop though, the tentacles don't stop, fucking him through his orgasm and twitching inside his clenching hole. The one in his mouth pulls halfway out to let him breathe though and he does so desperately, moaning weakly as the pleasure still wracking him amps up another notch. It's too much and he's too sensitive and it feels like he's  _ still _ coming even now his cock has been milked dry, full body shudders rippling through him with each thrust, each one clumsier and jerkier than the last until-

“Hyung-!” Jinyoung groans, loud and high-pitched; the tendrils all ripple at once, pulsing inside him and then Jaebum’s choking and whimpering as liquid rushes into him. It's hot and thick and sweet and salty at the same time, more of it than could possibly fit pumping down his throat and into his ass and spurting over his skin from the tips of each tentacle. He has no choice but to swallow what he can, the excess spilling out from his lips and down his chin and neck with each lazy thrust into his mouth; there's no space for it to spill from his ass though, not with both tendrils so fucking deep inside him and twisted together as they fill him up. He feels bloated; he can't look down or move a hand to check but he feels like it must be visible, it must be obvious just how much cum Jinyoung's fucked into him and Jaebum whines at just the thought, barely conscious and unable to think straight around the slower waves of heat that break over him with every spurt of cum pushed into and onto him.

The tentacles eventually slow and stop, the one in his mouth pulling out while all the others just fall still where they are, inside him, around his chest and thighs and stomach, still pinning his hands to his back. Shudders slowly subsiding, Jaebum gasps for air, coughing weakly and hanging his head, blearily staring down at himself; the tentacles’ cum is white but kind of translucent, glistening on his stomach and dribbling down his thighs. He's not actually bloated and he's too hazy to really even register his pang of disappointment, let alone freak out about why he feels disappointed that he didn't get fucked so full that it's visible externally.

“Fuck.” Jinyoung whistles, voice cracking. Jaebum barely has enough energy to lift his head but he glances over at him; he's sprawled in the chair, softening cock lying against his hip and cum staining his hand, staring at Jaebum with an almost enraptured smile like he's some work of art. Jaebum smiles vaguely and his eyes droop closed, sagging in the many fleshy tendrils so kindly holding him up; he could really use a nap after that. “Hyung,” Jinyoung coos, voice coming closer; Jaebum hums wordlessly, leaning into a gentle touch to his hair, “you okay?” Fingers card through it, nails scratching gently at his scalp. Jaebum makes a vague tired noise of agreement, sleep tugging insistently at him but he struggles against it when Jinyoung speaks again, even softer and closer to his ear. “It's okay, you're tired baby. You can go to sleep, I'll clean you up.” Oh thank fuck; Jaebum’s halfway passed out by the time Jinyoung's finished talking.

 

Jinyoung's heart feels like it's about to give out. The reasons are twofold: one, the exertion, both magical and physical - a magical extension of one's body still requires energy to use - of what they just did has his heart rate way up and two, just the picture of what he's seeing right now has it feeling like it's about to burst with adoration. He's always unabashedly loved taking care of his boyfriends, he just likes looking after them considering everything they do for him, but it really hits him right now just thanks to the trust Jaebum's shown him in letting him do this at all, let alone falling asleep still covered in cum and held up by Jinyoung's magic tentacles.

And he is  _ very _ asleep; Jinyoung never stopped stroking his hair after telling him he'd clean him up and he hasn't stirred once, chin against his chest and his breathing deep and steady. Smiling wide enough his face hurts, Jinyoung ducks to press a kiss to the top of his head and winds both arms around Jaebum’s shoulders, whispering against his hair and feeling a final blip of energy leave him; when he straightens up, both tentacles and cum are gone - the wonders of magic - and Jaebum’s slumping into Jinyoung’s arms, his head falling against his shoulder. The change in angle makes him start snoring softly, breath puffing against Jinyoung’s neck and he shifts closer when Jinyoung giggles and kisses his head again.

“Come on baby.” He mumbles as he carefully lies Jaebum back onto the bed - he is so asleep it’s actually ridiculous - and drags the duvet up to his chest, trailing gentle fingers over the runes inked onto his shoulders. His heart threatens to give out again when Jaebum huffs and snuggles into the pillow, hauling the blankets up to his chin and settling into them but he manages to only giggle into his hands for about two minutes rather than the ten his brain wants to devote to this. Of course, the unpleasant stickiness in his own pants helps speed things along; he heads to the bathroom and switches the shower on - magic is fine for extremely asleep Jaebum but he can’t justify it himself, not fully aware as he is.

Mark is home when Jinyoung re-emerges, perched on the side of the bed with his legs crossed and a delighted grin on his face as he plays with Jaebum’s hair; he’s rolled onto his front and is drooling into the pillow, snores much more pronounced now. 

“What did you do to him?” He asks gleefully, looking up to wink salaciously at Jinyoung, who rolls his eyes back and shuffles over to prod his cheek.

“Nothing I haven’t done to you and you were even worse than this.” He retorts but Mark just wiggles his eyebrows and reaches up to grab the front of Jinyoung’s loose t-shirt and pull him down into a kiss, soft and lingering. “Everything okay?” He asks, a little more gently. Mark nods, a hint of a shadow clouding his face before it passes as quickly as it arrived.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine, you know how my clan are.” Yes, he does, but that’s a reason  _ to _ worry, not stop. Mark just pokes his belly and grins up at him. “Relax, I can handle it.  _ We _ can handle it.” He coos the second part, playing it up a bit and patting Jaebum’s back too; he grumbles vaguely in his sleep and swats at nothing before rolling over to face away from them. Mark bursts into high-pitched laughter and falls onto his back next to Jaebum’s legs, grabbing Jinyoung’s wrist and dragging him down too.

“Shut the fuck up.” Comes slurred from the top of the bed and Mark jolts as he’s kicked lightly in the side, but it just makes him laugh harder. Jinyoung sighs and hides his smile into Mark’s shoulder; maybe they can handle it. Right now it feels like they could handle anything.

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,,,,, :))) share your thoughts im literally dying to know what they are do it down below or on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles) but yeah this fic was really so much fun to write so I hope y'all liked it!!


End file.
